Pembohong dari Surga
by Fvvn
Summary: ia sering berbohong. Dan aku menyukainya. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat/Dedicate to DMAC 2011-2012/my second NARUSAKU fic!/DLDR/Enjoy


Kalau mendengar nama Naruto, aku punya banyak alasan yang masuk akal untuk melabelinya sebagai orang yang buruk. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal aku sadar kalau Naruto itu menyebalkan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Belum lagi, soal hari ini. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku sedang menghadiri upacara pemakamannya di halaman belakang rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Suasana yang mengharu-biru sungguh membuat hatiku tak enak. Dia sudah menjadi sahabatku untuk waktu cukup yang lama. Dan, aku merasa, setelah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto hari ini, aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

Tentu saja, rentang waktu tahunan itu bukanlah sekadar kejadian singkat. Selama itu kami selalu bersama, tapi hanya sampai pada batas 'teman dekat'. Pertama, hal itu terlihat masuk akal karena aku sadar, Naruto sedang menyukai seseorang. Ia memang tidak bilang padaku siapa, tetapi feelingku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Hinata. Namun, saat kutanyakan langsung kepada si _yankee_ berisik itu, ia hanya tersenyum lebar, dan aku rasa jawabannya benar.

Kedua, aku juga menyukai orang lain. Naruto yang membantuku untuk menjadi dekat dengan orang itu. walaupun aku sadar, waktu itu ia menipuku. Dua kali.

Ketiga, Naruto tidak terbuka olehku. Yang jujur saja, aku merasa ada begitu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikannya terhadapku. Dan saat itu, aku merasa seperti orang asing yang tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu seseorang di persimpangan, mendesah ditengah musim yang dingin. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu di acara pemakaman, tapi ia memintaku untuk menemuinya di luar. Dan jadilah aku memilih persimpangan ini, tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uzumaki, namun cukup aman untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Dan ia datang dari arah yang sama denganku. Baru saja keluar dari tempat yang sama.

"Sakura. Kau sudah disini?" ia sedikit berlari menghampiriku. Nafasnya terlihat membeku. Tangannya menjinjing sebuah buku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu,

"Apa … yang mau kau bicarakan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ini, " ia menyerahkan buku itu, "Naruto menitipkannya padaku. Dia bilang, ini untukmu,"

"Oh," aku mengambilnya, penasaran. Sampulnya berwarna oranye cerah, dengan gambar stiker ramen yang cukup besar. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak mengatakan ini secara langsung. Tapi aku tahu, ia ingin kau yang menyimpannya,"

Kubuka halaman pertama dan seterusnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, aku merasa … gila.

Rahasia Naruto terungkap semua, disana.

"Sakura … sebenarnya, aku suka–" dan kalimat Sasuke membuatku semakin tidak percaya.

.

.

.

**Title** : Pembohong Dari Surga

**Genre** : Drama/Romance

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, AU, Sakura POV, Naruto POV, Dedicate to DMAC, DLDR

**Summary** : ia sering berbohong. Dan aku menyukainya. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat.

**Theme** : Heaven

oOo

**Daylight Midnight Alliance Challenge 2011-2012  
><strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

oOo

.

.

.

Waktu itu dimusim panas, aku mengenalnya. Dia orang pertama yang bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Padahal kami hanya sebatas teman satu kampus dan ia berani mengomentari dandananku yang katanya seperti pemain kabaret ataupun badut.

Aku jengkel.

Waktu itu aku memang sedang mengenakan rok diatas lutut dan berlipit-lipit. Warnanya pink cerah, sengaja kusamakan dengan warna rambutku. Kausku berwarna oranye, dengan kardigan merah. Hari itu aku ingin menarik perhatian si bocah Uchiha yang baru saja pindah ke tempat kuliahku. Aku sengaja tampil dengan warna yang mencolok dan rok yang menggoda agar mata onyx yang pekat itu menoleh padaku. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Malah komentar tidak mutu dari si _yankee_ kurang ajar itu.

"Hari ini … kau terlihat jelek Sakura-_chan_," dahiku sudah berkerut, "Rok seperti pemain sirkus, warna-warna yang mencolok mata. Kau terlihat … tidak _stylish_ seperti biasanya,"

"Oh _yeah_? Kau tau apa soal gaya, Naruto?" tanyaku ketus. ia nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki tahu. Dan pemikiranku ini pasti seratus persen sama dengan laki-laki lainnya di muka bumi. Kalau kubilang jelek ya jelek. Kau itu lebih cocok dengan pakaian kasual dan warna-warna pastel. Kau tau kenapa? Karena rambutmu itu sangat mencolok," aku mengakhiri ocehannya dengan satu tinju yang mengarah pada wajah Naruto. Aku terima kritikan itu, tapi aku tidak suka jika ia terlalu … mudah untuk berbicara tentang jelek atau tidaknya aku. Bahkan, ia tidak peka dengan perasaan gadis-gadis yang sangat sensitif jika fisiknya disinggung,

"Dan satu lagi … kakimu itu gemuk. Jangan dipajang-pajang deh,"

"BRENGSEK kau Naruto!" aku benar-benar menghabisinya saat Naruto berbicara enteng soal kakiku.

Gara-gara dia, semalaman aku berdiri mematung didepan kaca, dan memerhatikan kakiku dengan seksama. Aku jadi cemas soal penampilanku. dan keesokkan harinya, aku sungguh berpakaian sekenanya dengan kaus putih bergambar, dan celana jeans berwarna biru tua. Dan ia tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Ini baru yang namanya cantik," aku menggemerutukkan gigiku saat itu. bagiku, kalimatnya yang barusan terdengar seperti ironi.

Selain kurang ajar, Naruto juga tidak tahu diri.

Suatu hari masih di musim panas, kami (entah bagaimana bisa) pulang bareng. Dia seperti biasa, berjalan di sampingku, dengan tampang bodohnya yang tiada tara. Pada hari itu, dengan entengnya ia mengambil tas selempangku, "Sakura-_chan_~ kita tukeran yaa," ia menyerahkan ransel hitamnya yang terlihat berat. Sementara tasku dibawanya begitu saja.

Dalam hati, aku jengkel.

Apalagi ini adalah masa PMS-ku. Rasa kesalku menjadi _double_.

"Ugh, Naruto! Kenapa harus tukeran segala sih!" ia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk dan memasang tampang se-_Innocent_ anak anjing.

"Pundakku pegeel. Nanti aku traktir minum deh. Ya? ya?"

Aku kalah dengan ekspresinya yang memelas itu.

Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. Mau-maunya disuruh Naruto untuk membawakan ranselnya. Harus kuakui, dia memang tahu bahwa aku memiliki tenaga berlebih, seperti kuli. Tapi, beginikah caranya memperlakukan seorang gadis? Aku merasa … ditertawakan.

"O-Oi! Kau nggak pulang? Ngapain ikut naik bus?" kulihat Naruto yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Pertamanya ia terlihat berpikir. tapi, tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras.

"Tasku _kan_ masih kau gendong,"

_astaga, itu benar. _

"Dan aku belum nraktir Sakura-_chan_ minum,"

_oh iya, soal traktiran itu. _

"Lagipula … rumah kita _kan_ searah,"

Sekarang, aku bengong.

Aku tidak tahu kalau kami tinggal di daerah yang sama. Satu tahun bersamanya dan sekarang, aku malah baru tahu.

"Habisnya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu kalau berangkat kuliah. Jadi yaa … begitulah," aku berdalih. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir saat itu.

Sepuluh menit berada didalam bus, rasanya begitu singkat. Kami turun di sebuah blok dan menghampiri tukang es yang ada di pinggir jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Sesuai janji, Naruto memang menraktirku. Rasa amarahku berkurang karena ia membelikanku es rasa mint yang kadar gulanya rendah.

"Limaratus _ryo_ nak,"

"Ini paman. Terimakasih ya!" perjalanan masih dilanjutkan. Naruto sungguh-sungguh mengantarku sampai didepan pagar rumahku sendiri, "Oke, kita sudah sampai," ia mengembalikan tasku dan meminta tasnya kembali, "Sampai jumpa Sakura-_chan_!"

Sumpah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak Naruto saat itu.

Selain kejadian itu, aku juga ingat bahwa Naruto sangat jorok sekali. Pernah suatu ketika, saat kami sedang _study tour_, mengelilingi Kyoto. Entah bagaimana caranya, lagi-lagi tuhan memasangkan kami menjadi satu kelompok. Dan ketika waktu bebas datang, bocah berambut pirang itu justru malah mengikutiku.

"Sakura-_chan_! Bareng ya!" jujur saja, aku merasa risih. Aku ingin waktu bebas ini digunakan untuk jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ada daya, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, hingga suatu ketika, aku mendadak ingin buang air kecil. Kepalaku celingukan mencari toilet, tapi, disepanjang mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah toko-toko jimat dan aksesoris kecil.

Aku panik.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau kenapa?" aku terpaksa bohong. kepalaku menggeleng. Mati-matian aku menahan agar kantung kemihku tidak jebol, "Ah, kau mau muter kemana lagi? Atau kau ingin beli sesuatu?" lagi, kepalaku menggeleng. Aku ingin cepat-cepat balik ke tempat Hinata dan Ino. Kemudian meminta mereka berdua untuk menemaniku buang air kecil.

"Aku sudah cukup Naruto," ucapku, tergesa. Suaraku terdengar seolah ingin cepat pergi dari sana.

"Ooh, padahal masih ada waktu limabelas menit lagi," ia mengeluh, pelan. Naruto tidak tahu penderitaanku saat ini. Memang sial.

"Sudahlah Naruto … aku mau balik," pintaku, mulai memaksa. Kakiku berbalik menuju jalan pulang, tetapi tangan Naruto mencegatku.

"T-Tapi Sakura-_chan_, temani aku dulu. Sebentaaar saja,"

"Aduuuh! Memangnya kau mau kemana lagii!"

"Aku sakit perutt … mau buang air besar. hehe! Temani aku cari toilet ya? ya? yaaa?" ia kembali memohon. Matanya penuh dengan _blink-blink_ ala komik _shoujo_.

Betapa kebetulannya saat itu.

Kami berlari mencari satu restoran yang menyediakan WC. Lima menit, aku menahan, dan akhirnya kami dapat tempat itu. disebuah kedai dango.

"Mungkin, aku bakal sedikit lama didalam. Tapi … Sakura-_chan_ tunggu saja sambil minum atau makan,"

"Tidak perlu! Sudah sana cepat!" perintahku berteriak, sambil mendorongnya ke depan pintu toilet laki-laki. Setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam toilet, cepat-cepat aku masuk ke toilet yang lainnya untuk buang air kecil.

"Fiuh …"

Cepat-cepat aku bereskan urusanku dan keluar dari toilet sebelum Naruto yang keluar dari toiletnya.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Bulan september telah datang. Itu artinya musim gugur. Dedaunan _maple_ berjatuhan seperti salju. Udara di sekitar tempat kuliahku juga mulai terasa dingin nan beku. Orang-orang diluar sana mulai mengenakan pakaian tebal mereka.

Begitupun juga aku. Saat ini, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata di _cafeteria_. Untuk pertamakalinya, ia membuka topik pembicaraan yang sangat berbeda pada umumnya.

"Em … S-Sakura-_chan_,"

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"K-Kemarin, a-aku dapat email dari N-Naruto," ucapnya sambil memainkan jari. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, daripada yang biasanya, "S-Sepertinya … d-dia terlihat sangat … ramah," Hinata bercerita banyak tentang Naruto. Dan itu tiada habisnya, "D-dia suka cokelat pahit. K-katanya saat natal, ia ingin … k-kubuatkan,"

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar ceritanya. Rasanya asik sekali jadi Hinata. Perasaannya bersambut. Sementara aku dengan Sasuke? Belum ada kemajuan yang signifikan. Dan ini sangat membosankan.

Pulang sekolah, langsung saja kusambar Naruto dikelasnya. berhubung ia teman dekat Sasuke, sudah pasti aku akan berdempet ria dengannya asalkan dapat segala informasi tentang Sasuke.

"Oh … email Sasuke? Kemarikan ponselmu," ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselku dan menunjukkan layarnya kemudian, "Ini alamatnya. Ingat baik-baik yaa," kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Malamnya, tanpa kenal malu aku beranikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke duluan.

**Selamat malam Sasuke-kun. Aku dapat nomormu dari Naruto XD -Sakura Haruno-**

Aku menunggunya dengan deg-degan saat pesan itu terkirim. Awal mula, aku ingin menanyakan soal trigonometri supaya tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa jurusanku dengan Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dan tidak ada gunanya membicarakan soal pelajaran.

**Kau … Sakura? Ada perlu apa?**

"KYAAA! DIBALASS!"

Pesan singkat itu membuatku gelitingan di kasur. Rasanya senang sekali.

Sejak saat itu, aku sering SMS-an dengannya. Sasuke menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya. Dan aku menjadikan Naruto sebagai tampungan curhatku. Anehnya, Naruto sangat pandai untuk memberikan saran yang sugestif supaya Sasuke mau meresponku lebih.

"Nunggu ditembak? Kau ini tipe gadis kuno ya …" Naruto tertawa sambil memukul bahuku. Pipiku menggembung kesal,

"Lalu apa? Aku yang harusnya duluan nembak Sasuke?" kepala jabrik itu mengangguk pasti.

Memang sedikit meragukan. Tapi aku coba, untuk nekat lagi.

**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**? Lagi apa? -Sakura-**

.

**Entahlah. Tiduran dikasur, dengerin musik, mungkin?**

.

**Ah … sama sepertiku. Aku juga lagi nggak ngapa-ngapain. Hehe (lol)  
>oh iya Sasuke-<strong>_**kun**_** … aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu. Tapi jangan ketawa ya?**

**.**

**Hn. Ada apa?**

**.**

**Aku suka kamu**

_Send_. Email itu terkirim dengan cepatnya. Aku mengetik tombol _send_ tanpa adanya perintah dari otakku, "Aaa … aku takutt!" sekujur tubuhku merinding saat deringan dari ponselku terdengar.

**Maaf Sakura … aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena, aku bukan Sasuke **

Hening. Atmosfir disekitarku langsung gelap mendadak.

Apa maksudnya ini?

**Apa maksudmu? Kau … jangan-jangan, NARUTO ya!**

**.**

**Aahhh … kau tahu? Maafff, aku nggak bermaksud menipumu. Aku cuman bercandaa … hehe! #peace**

Bercanda dia bilang? Dia benar-benar menginjak rendah harga diriku.

**Maaf ya Sakura-**_**chan**_**. Aku nggak bermaksud. Sungguh.**

Satu minggu aku seperti orang bodoh, berteriak-teriak kegirangan, karena kukira Sasuke-lah orang yang sedang kukirimi email. Namun, di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini, Naruto malah bilang, kalau itu alamat email keduanya dan ia sedang menggodaku.

Benci.

Aku benci Naruto sejak saat itu.

Aku marah padanya. Melakukan perang dingin yang berkepanjangan. aku sengaja menghindari Naruto, dan mengabaikan SMS permintaan maafnya yang sudah tak terhitung. hingga duabulan berlalu dan musim salju datang. Aku masih belum berbicara juga dengannya. Naruto kelihatan mulai menjauhiku juga.

Tapi suatu ketika, Sasuke datang mengunjungi kelasku. Anak-anak dikelas banyak yang kaget dengan kemunculannya, "Sakura. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu," ia menarikku keluar kelas, dan memojokkanku di suatu tempat.

Matanya begitu tenang. Wajahnya tak bisa ditebak.

"Kau senggang?"

"H-Hah?"

"Pulang sekolah … kau senggang?"

"E-eh yaa, begitulah. Ada apa?"

"Temui aku di perempatan blok A. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Sasuke pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Aku sadar kalau Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat Naruto. Jadi, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Tetapi, dugaanku salah. Meleset jauh.

pada saat senja datang, nyatanya si rambut raven dengan warna senada tinta tidaklah muncul. Yang aja justru, seonggo pria rambut pirang mencolok dengan kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Ia tersenyum khas, begitu lebarnya saat wajahku menghadap kepadanya.

"Sakura-_chan_ … lama tidak jumpa," tatapannya terlihat seperti '_aku-bersalah-maafkan aku_'. Dan itu membuatku semakin merasa muak kepadanya. Seolah-olah jadi terlihat bahwa akulah yang jahat.

"Mana Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa malah kau yang datang?" nada suaraku terdengar ketus. ia terlihat memalingkan mukanya. Benar-benar cara yang klasik.

"Sasuke takkan datang. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggilmu kemari," kalau saja ini bukan dijalanan, aku pasti sudah meneriakinya dengan sebutan '_dungu sialan!_'.

"Mau apa lagi? Belum puas menghinaku? Kau sudah menipuku dua kali lho … yang pertama, soal email. Lalu … ini," aku menunjuk tempat janjianku di perempatan gang.

"Kau … masih marah padaku?"

"Masih?" tanyaku sarkastik, "Oh, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya … sudah tidak peduli. Itu saja," tambahku kasar.

"Sakura-_chan_ … aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekesal itu. maafkan aku,"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau memang tidak pernah peduli. Kau menganggapku apa sih? Mainan? Kau bisa bersikap manis kepada Hinata, ramah kepada Ino, patuh kepada Tenten-_nee_. Tapi kenapa sih, kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan didepanku? Bikin muak," aku mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegku disana. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menjadi pendengarku. Membiarkanku melepaskan semuanya, "Kau jahat Naruto. Kau tahu tidak? rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saat tahu kalau kau sedang menyamar jadi Sasuke dan SMS-an denganku. Aku maluuu tahu! Aku malu!,"

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_,"

"Hentikan panggilan itu! kita bukan teman lagi!"

"Sakura," matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku tidak mau terus-terusan dimusuhi olehmu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu. Aku hanya–" kalimatnya terputus. Ia diam sejenak.

"Hanya apa! Masih mau beralasan, HAH!"

"J-Jangan benci … aku,"

Apa? Dia menyuruhku untuk datang kesini dan mendengarkannya berbicara konyol?

"DALAM MIMPIMU!" aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Malam hari, salju turun menghiasi Konoha. Pikiranku mulai mengawang jauh.

Dan esoknya, berita itu muncul. Naruto kecelakaan. Mereka bilang, ia dirampok dijalan.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa aku tidak mempunyai firasat apapun tentang kematiannya. Dan saat aku diundang ke acara pemakamannya, aku baru tahu, kalau dia berbohong kepadaku sebanyak tiga kali. Dan yang ketiga itu adalah tentang tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Aku sudah memasuki dunianya sejak lama. Dia selalu ada dimataku saat rambut _pink_-nya yang mencolok melintas didepanku. Mataku selalu mengekori kemanapun dia pergi. Tak peduli dicaci-maki, aku akan tetap menyukainya.

Suatu hari kulihat Sakura berpakaian sangat mencolok dengan rok mini diatas lutut. Semua anak cowok di kampusku langsung saja membicarakan sosoknya dan terlihat bersemangat. topiknya tidak jauh dari masalah kaki, rok mini, dan mulusnya kulit susu Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu semua, aku merasa jengkel.

Aku tidak mau Sakura menjadi bahan tontonan, apalagi bagi anak-anak mesum itu. itulah sebabnya, aku sengaja menjelek-jelekan penampilan Sakura agar dia menjadi kapok. _Yeah_, aku tahu saat itu dia terlihat sangat marah. Apalagi saat kukatai betis kakinya, besar. Sakura langsung saja menonjokku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi keesokkan harinya, ia sungguh mengubah penampilannya itu. dan sekarang, ia hanya mengenakan setelan kaus biasa dengan celana jeans panjang. Melihatnya yang begitu, aku memujinya 'cantik' secara spontan. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

_Well_, tidak apa-apa.

Aku tidak keberatan.

Kembali, kudengarkan dengan seksama anak-anak di kampus yang membicarakannya. Mereka berhenti dengan topik 'kaki mulus' Sakura dan beralih pada cewek-cewek lain yang sedang gencar mengenakan pakaian minim. Saat itu, aku merasa lega. karena Sakura tidak lagi dijadikan objek perbincangan mereka.

"Fiuh … "

Lalu oh, ada lagi.

Waktu itu kami sedang pulang bareng. Saat itu aku merasa ada yang aneh pada rok yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. _yeah_, dia kembali mengenakkan rok, tapi setidaknya, tidak sependek dan semencolok yang dulu ia kenakan. Warna rok itu biru laut. tetapi, ada warna lain, yang terpampang dibagian belakangnya.

Sedetik saja melihat, aku langsung tahu, bahwa itu adalah warna darah. Sakura sedang PMS, kurasa darah haidnya tembus. Dan ia belum menyadarinya.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, saat itu kupastikan belum ada orang yang melihat. Buru-buru kuambil tas selempang Sakura, dan menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan tas ranselku yang besar agar sesuatu yang 'tembus' itu tertutupi.

"Kita tukeran tas yaa!"

Awalnya, kulihat ia terlihat menolak. Wajahnya sangat kesal, apalagi ia tahu bahwa tasku tidak lebih ringan daripada miliknya.

"Kau lemah Naruto. Masa segini aja minta bantuanku sih!" ia menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. Oleh sebab itu aku berjanji akan menraktir Sakura es atau minuman.

Kau tahu, lima ratus _ryo_-ku habis untuk membelikannya semangkuk es dengan kadar gula rendah. Aku tahu, wanita itu sedang diet mati-matian gara-gara kukatai kakinya gemuk (padahal, Sakura itu langsing. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan keinginan wanita yang selalu berdiet mati-matian). Jujur saja, harga es itu dua kali lipat dari harga es yang lain. Terlebih, uang itu adalah uang terakhirku yang bisa kugunakan untuk pulang naik bus.

Naik bus?

_Well_, sebenarnya begini.

aku berbohong soal rumah yang satu komplek.

"Sudah ya Sakura! Sampai jumpa,"

Aku tidak tinggal di komplek matahari, sepertinya. Aku bahkan tidak tinggal di daerah situ. Setelah mengantarnya sampai benar-benar dirumah, aku terpaksa pulang dengan modal sepasang kaki. Lumayan jauh. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk menempuh perjalanan pulang.

Dan anehnya, aku tidak pernah kapok karena hal itu. setiap hari, kuusahakan untuk mengirit uang jajan agar bisa pulang bareng dengan Sakura. Kadang-kadang, aku bisa balik dengan naik bus (kalau Sakura tidak mengajakku makan atau menraktirnya). Tapi, kadang-kadang juga aku harus jalan kaki. Semua itu aku relakan hanya karena ingin terus berada di sisinya.

Itu saja.

Aku memang tipe orang yang simpel dan sederhana. haha

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Kemudian saat darmawisata itu tiba. Aku sengaja menyuruh si malas Shikamaru untuk memasang undian agar aku bisa satu kelompok dengan Sakura. Walhasil, ia membantuku dan pada saat waktu bebas, aku benar-benar selalu ada disampingnya. rasanya menyenangkan.

Tapi, pada suatu waktu, kulihat wajah Sakura yang mulai aneh. ia terlihat menoleh kesana-kemari. seperti, mencari sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" ia tidak mau mengaku. Tapi tangannya sedikit bergetar dan kakinya tak mau berhenti bergerak. Dia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Apalagi dari nada suaranya yang ingin cepat-cepat balik.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Ooh, padahal masih ada waktu limabelas menit lagi,"

Saat kukatakan begitu, Sakura menjadi lebih kesal dan tidak sabaran dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto … aku mau balik,"

Wajahnya kembali menampakkan mimik yang aneh. aku ingin tertawa tapi itu akan membuatnya tersinggung. Jadi, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oke, oke … tapi, temani aku ke satu tempat yaaa? Sebentaar saja,"

Karena ia tetap bersikukuh tak mau jujur, akhirnya kukatakan saja bahwa aku ingin buang air besar. aku sengaja berbohong supaya aku bisa mengantarnya ke toilet tanpa harus membuatnya gengsi. Aku juga sengaja mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan lama dikamar mandi. Setelah itu aku akan menunggunya dari dalam toilet hingga ia selesai dengan urusannya. lalu aku akan menyusulnya keluar, setelah ia telah keluar beberapa menit dari toiletnya. ini semua kulakukan agar supaya ia tidak curiga padaku.

Ah, aku memang pembohong yang ulung.

"Lama nunggu ya? hehe. Kau tidak memesan minuman atau cemilan apapun Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tidak," wajahnya terlihat sedikit tenang, "Ayo pergi. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu," ia memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

"T-tunggu Sakura-_chan_!" aku mengejarnya dari belakang. Dalam hati aku senang, Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Sasuke menemuiku untuk meminta saran.

Ini sangat mengejutkan, dan baru kali ini orang macam dia mau mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat tidak … logis. Seperti, perasaan.

"_Dobe_. Aku mau minta nomor temanmu,"

"E-Eh? Siapa? Tumben," ia menunjuk seorang gadis dengan matanya. Gadis itu sedang membaca bukunya di pojok sudut _cafeteria_.

Namanya, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau … sungguh tertarik dengan kutubuku sepertinya?"

"Diamlah! Berikan saja padaku nomornya!" wajahnya sedikit menahan gengsi. Aku rasa jatuh cinta itu wajar. Kalau saja, Sasuke berpikir seperti itu, ia tidak perlu berwajah mirip bak tomat ranum saat ini.

"Hehe," reaksiku hanyalah menertawainya.

"Jangan cengengesan _dobe_. Wajahmu jelek sekali," aku melotot tajam padanya yang sibuk men-_save_ nomor Hinata, "Hei, aku boleh jual namamu sebentar kan?"

"HAH? M-maksudnya?" sumpah demi apapun, perkataan Sasuke yang saat itu membuatku bingung.

"Untuk sementara aku akan mengaku sebagai dirimu, Naruto," awalnya aku tidak terima. Bagaimana jika Sasuke bertindak konyol didepan Hinata? (meskipun lewat _message_ aku tetap tidak rela di jadikan bomerang olehnya).

Tapi, si egois Uchiha itu tetap saja bersikeras.

"baiklah, baiklaah … Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

Aku terpaksa menyetujui permintaannya dan sebagai gantinya, dia memperbolehkanku _pedekate_ dengan Sakura, menggunakan namanya.

"Oh … email Sasuke? Kemarikan ponselmu," dan saat Sakura meminta alamat email Sasuke, yang kuberikan kepadanya justru alamat emailku yang lain, "Ini alamatnya. Ingat baik-baik yaa,"

Sejak saat itu, aku jadi sering SMS-an dengan Sakura. Banyak hal yang kubicarakan. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, ia juga menceritakan banyak hal tentang Hinata dan sering mendiskusikan perasaannya padaku. Salah satunya soal makanan kesukaan,

"APA? K-Kau ngaku pada Hinata kalau aku suka cokelat pahit? Yaiks! Bagaimana jika pada saat hari _Eve_ dia sungguh-sungguh memberikan cokelat pahit itu padaku!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir sampai sejauh itu," Sasuke menyeringai (menurutku itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringai daripada senyuman), "Akan kupastikan bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi milikku sebelum hari Eve tiba,"

Cih! dasar orang narsis.

Kuakui ia memang tampan (Kalau dibandingkan denganku, akulah yang tertampan), tapi tetap saja … narsis.

"Suka-suka kau sajalah …"

_Well_, aku sendiri juga narsis _sih_ …

.

.

.

Hingga hari yang kutakuti datang. Aku berjanji pada Sasuke, begitupun dia sendiri, jika Sakura atau Hinata menyatakan perasaan mereka, kami harus mengaku bahwa itu bukanlah kami. Dan benar saja, Sakura sungguh-sungguh mengakui perasaannya kepada Sasuke lewat pesan. Yah, memang benar kalau akulah yang menyarankannya untuk nembak Sasuke. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura akan menjadi senekat itu.

**Maaf Sakura … aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena, aku bukan Sasuke **

Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti perasaanku saat Sakura tidak membalas SMS itu. bahkan sampai seterusnya, ia terlihat mengajukan perang dingin dan menghindariku terus. Aku tidak betah karena dalam dua bulan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. jangankan berbicara, bertatap wajah saja rasanya Sakura sudah jijik duluan. Karena itu, lagi, aku meminta Sasuke agar menyuruh Sakura secara langsung untuk menungguku di perempatan jalan.

Awalnya aku ragu kalau harus menemui Sakura setelah sekian lama. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau merasa ganjil seperti ini.

Dan benar saja, saat Sakura tahu bahwa akulah orang yang ternyata ia temui, ia kembali bersikap sarkas. Dan aku memaklumi hal itu.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_,"

"Hentikan panggilan itu! kita bukan teman lagi!" jantungku terasa disentil. Jangankan bersambut, aku bahkan tak dianggapnya teman lagi.

"Sakura," aku rasa ini adalah batasku. Kemungkinannya memang kecil. Bahkan akan sangat beresiko jika menyatakan cinta disaat yang seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi karena kata 'maaf' sudah tidak diterima olehnya, "Aku tidak mau terus-terusan dimusuhi olehmu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu. Aku hanya–" belum sempat aku berbicara tuntas, sesuatu yang kecil dan pedih meluncur cepat, menembus tulang belakangku.

**JLEB**

aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

tapi aku tertembak oleh peluru nyasar yang dimuntahkan dari senapan anti suara.

"Hanya apa! Masih mau beralasan, HAH!"

Sakura kelihatannya belum menyadari keadaanku. Dan aku tak ingin membuatnya berlama-lama di tempat itu. aku ingin membuat Sakura segera pergi, sebelum ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk diketahui olehnya.

"J-Jangan benci … aku,"

Dan kalimat itu saja yang bisa kuucapkan. Sakura terlihat sangat marah padaku. Aku mulai menutupi punggung belakangku dengan telapak tangan kiri. Bisa kurasakan darah itu mengalir.

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

syukurlah, setelah berhasil menamparku, ia pergi dari tempat itu.

tak lama berselang, suara ponselku berdering, dan aku hanya sempat membaca pesan itu sesaat sebelum tubuhku ambruk. Yang kuingat adalah, pernyataan bahagia Sasuke dan … suara kegaduhan dari belakangku. Sekelompok perampok berseragam hitam berlari mendekat. Pikiranku mulai kacau. Aku takut jika Sakura tersusul dan bertemu mereka. Jadi kuusahakan untuk menghambat walaupun hanya sebentar.

Namun, ternyata sia-sia.

Perampok itu bersenjata. Semuanya. mereka menembakku secara bertubi-tubi, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, gaungan suara mobil polisi terdengar membahana. Disusul oleh suara ambruk dan teriakan 'angkat tangan' yang tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Syukurlah, disaat terakhir, aku bisa memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak apa-apa.

lalu, kenanganku berhenti sampai disini.

**Naruto, aku sudah mengaku pada Hinata dan ia memaafkanku. -Sasuke-**

Ini adalah, hari terakhirku untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sedikit menyesal memang. Aku belum sempat mengaku padanya, lalu … kepada Sasuke juga. Aku belum sempat membalas pesannya dengan kalimat _'syukurlah. Kau enak sekali. Aku jadi iri'_. Lalu … aku belum sempat berbaikan dengan Sakura, dan mengajaknya pergi ke festival untuk kencan. Padahal aku sudah merencanakannya semua. Sejak awal.

Tapi ah … mau bagaimana lagi. Ini memang bukan hari keberuntunganku.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

"Sakura … sebenarnya, aku suka … Hinata," Sasuke mengakui itu padaku. Rasanya, benar-benar membuatku syok, "Aku dan Naruto hanya bertukar peran. Ia mendekatimu dengan menggunakan namaku dan aku sebaliknya. Lalu–" aku menelan ludah saat ucapan Sasuke mengambang, disana, "Hari ini, aku resmi jadian dengan Hinata,"

Lututku mati rasa.

Bukan, bukan karena aku kaget dengan Sasuke yang berstatus pacaran saat ini. Bukan.

Aku hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa selama ini, bocah pirang itu menyembunyikan semua kepeduliannya padaku. Ia terlihat menyebalkan diluar. padahal, diam-diam ia menjagaku dari sana. Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang tahan berbuat baik tanpa orang yang dibantunya atau ditolongnya itu tahu.

Aku tidak percaya ada orang semacam Naruto.

"Sakura … " Sasuke menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku hargai rasa simpatiknya saat itu.

Tapi tetap, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas, dan berurai air mata di tengah tumpukan salju. Naruto tidak membohongiku tiga kali. Ia selalu berbohong padaku.

"N-Naruto …"

tangisanku pecah.

_Kenapa, aku bisa sebodoh ini? _

_Kenapa, aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?_

.

.

.

_Satu pesan diterima,_

_**Aku menyukaimu.**_

_**-Sakura-**_

**FIN**

**A/N** : Yosh, ini fic NaruSaku saya yang kedua. terakhir nih XD Hehe! bagaimana dengan yang ini? Semoga kalian suka XD

**Hot regards**

**Fujisaki Fuun a.k.a Fuun**


End file.
